Journey to the Roads/The Road to Jafar's Tower/The Spell Battle
Here is how Journey to the Roads, The Road to Jafar's Tower and The Spell Battle goes in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo and Sony Pictures Animations logo) Change to a grey morning with barren trees. Picture pans back to include a concrete culvert with Snowdrop, Lilly Sparkle Rose, Twila, Skyla, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly asleep and Yuna sitting up looking into nothing with staring eyes. She fiddles with the chain around her neck and grimaces. She pulls the amulet out surreptitiously watching the others making sure they don’t see. She admires the amulet turning it in her hooves. She hears a sound and glances up, tucking the ring away quickly in her clothes. Smeagol appears from above hanging upside down and looking at them. Sméagol: Wake up! (he jumps down) Wake up! (he prods the foals) Wake up sleepies! We must go, yes, we must go at once. Snowdrop: Okay! Okay! We're up! Prince Edmond: Haven’t you had any sleep, Yuna? Yuna shakes her head looking at him. Prince Edmond: And I’ve gone and had too much. (He stands and looks out of the culvert) It must be getting late. Princess Yuna: No, it isn’t. It isn’t midday yet. (she peers around) The days are growing darker. The ground shakes and the Volcano spurts fire in the distance. Sméagol: Come on! Must go! No time! Roger: We'll be there in a minute, Smeagol. Sméagol: No time to loose, Silly. Roger: Is everypony ready? Princess Yuna: (finished packing her things) Ready! Let's go! Sméagol: Come Foalses, very close now. Very close to Armageddor. No safe places here. Hurry. They follow him through the dreary landscape. Meanwhile, Star Swirl the Bearded led the Fellowship and their allies through the forest. Looking warily around. "Yuna and the Return of the Princess" titles. Picture pans away from the forest to the ruins of Jafar's Tower. Distant laughter is heard. Chomp Chest: It’s good. Definitely good. (eating from Jafar's treasury) Wouldn't you agree, My queen? Golden Queen: Agreed. Wolfgang: uhh huh (nods in agreement, very happy and relaxing himself) I feel like I’m back at making my concert again. Then, The Fellowship and their allies arrived. Spyro: Perfect timing, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Thank you. As they reached Jafar's Tower. John Smith: Show yourself. Star Swirl the Bearded: Be careful. Even in defeat, Jafar is dangerous. Kaos: Well then let’s just have his head and be done with it. Star Swirl the Bearded: No, we need him alive. We need him to talk. Jafar: You have fought many wars and slain many beasts Spyro and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I? Spyro: We shall have peace…. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Isle of Berk... are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... we shall have peace! Jafar: Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Star Swirl the Bearded? Let me guess... the key of Tartarus? Or perhaps the keys of Mordor itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards! Star Swirl the Bearded: Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Jafar. You were deep in the enemy’s counsel. Jafar: So you have come here for information. I have some for you. (Holds up the dark orb and looks into it) Something festers in the heart of all worlds. Something that you have failed to see. But the great demon has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die! But you know this don’t you Star Swirl? You cannot think that this young white alicorn will ever sit upon the throne of her own kingdom. This adopted princess of Celestia will never be crowned a ruler. Star Swirl does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the daughter of Luna before you sent her and her little friends to their doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death. Kaos: I’ve heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his chest! Prince Derek: (reaches for an arrow) Star Swirl the Bearded: No! Come down Jafar and your life will be spared! Jafar: Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it! (Directs a bolt of fire at Star Swirl which he survives with no ill effects) Star Swirl the Bearded: Jafar... you cannot win! Spyro: You tell him, Star Swirl! Jafar: You'll pay for this! (blasts him) Golden Queen: Hey! Jafar: You! Golden Queen: (used her staff and turned Jafar's into gold) Turned it to gold! And Jafar's staff bursts asunder! Star Swirl the Bearded: Your staff is now broken! Now, It's time you, Queen Chrysalis, Ahuizotl, Zigzag and Merlock will be send to Tartarus! (cast a spell and open the portal) Jafar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Queen Chrysalis: CURSES!!!! Ahuizotl: DARN IT!!! Zigzag: We will never seen the last of me! Merlock: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Star Swirl the Bearded: We must Send word to all our allies and to every corner of every world that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike. Spyro: Right, Star Swirl. John Smith: Let's head straight to Equinelantis. Shrek: Let's hope Yuna and her friends are alright. Spyro: I'm sure she's okay. Star Swirl the Bearded: Then we'll keep our hopes up for them. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225